Saving the future'
by MileyPiperHopeHalliwell
Summary: This is a story about Christopher Perry Haliwell and the events he had to go through in his life in order to save his Older Brother Wyatt Matthew Haliwell from turning evil...summary may suck but good story read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1= Meeting Gideon**

Leo orbed into the manor but wasn't alone.

Who's this, Phoebe asked

This is Gideon; he's a fellow elder, but mainly works at magic school, Leo responded

There's a magic school, Paige asked

Yeah, Gideon's been running it for decades, Leo said proudly

Nice to meet you Gideon, a friend of Leo's is a friend of hours, Piper said

Chris walked into the room starring at Gideon like he's seen him before,

Chris stop that it rude, Piper said to Chris shaking it of Chris asked, who are you.

I'm Gideon, Gideon said

Nice to meet you, I'm Chris, Chris replied

Okay, don't mean to be rude but I have to get back to the school, Gideon said

Magic School, Chris asked you run it don't you, Chris said

Yes, indeed I do, Gideon said proudly

Wait, you know about magic school and you didn't tell us, Piper asked annoyed.

Future conseqen….. Chris started

Future consequences , Blah de blah de blah, what's new with you, Piper said

Okay, I better be of, see you later Leo, Gideon said

See you later, Leo replied

Bye, Gideon said to the sisters not so much to Chris, it was nice meeting you, Gideon said to the sisters and then orbed out.

I don't like him, Chris mumbled

Just because he didn't say goodbye to you, Paige said sarcastically

I don't need his goodbyes, Chris said what I need is a break…

What was that! The sisters stared at Chris in shock…

Nothing, nothing at all, Chris replied before orbing out and Leo followed shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2= Revelations **

Chris has just recently dropped the bombshell about Wyatt turning evil and Piper had blown Chris up and threw him out the house after saying she didn't want to see him again.

**Flash Back**

_Chris that it I had enough of your lies, I want the truth, NOW! Said Piper_

_I can't tell you, I'm sorry but not because I don't want too but because I can't risk the future changing and becoming worser than it already is._

_Way to go Chris NOW there going to start asking questions, Chris thought. _

_Worse, What do you mean worse? Phoebe Said_

_Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, Chris signed; I didn't time travel to stop a demon getting to Wyatt but to stop Wyatt from turning evil, said Chris._

_Your lying, Said Piper _

_NO, he grows up to terrorize and kill innocent people with his powers and is on his quest for the thrust of power and I'm the only one that can help you save him, Said Chris._

_We don't need your help Chris; I want you to leave and I don't want to see you again or I'll do something I won't regret, Said Piper._

_Piper then blew up Chris and said, let that be a warning to you. _

_Chris Said, Sorry and had orbed out._

**End of Flash Back**

**Golden Gate Bridge**

Chris sat on Golden Gate Bridge remembering what his mother had said to him. Chris sobbed and sobbed hard; his own mother had thrown him out the house he grew up in and this had to hurt. What mother throws her own child out the house they grew up in? The answer is obvious "His". Chris never felt more alone than now but he new he had to stay strong for his Big Brothers Sake. So he harshly wiped away his tears and orbed out to research the next threat to Wyatt.

**Back at the Manor**

Piper you shouldn't have blowed him up, you could have killed him, don't forget he's only half whitelighter, Said Paige

I agree with Paige, Said Phoebe

I know and I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to do, I just found out my son is the evil overload of the future, Said Piper feeling a little guilty.

You don't know that for sure, I mean he could be lying right Paige Phoebe said asking for her sister's support.

Paige, Phoebe Said.

Okay, maybe just maybe part of me believes him, Said Paige.

WHAT, shrieked Piper

I'm mean come on think about it; I mean he looked so hurt when Piper threw him out. I think before we make any judgements we need to know more about him. Said Paige

Your right, but right now I think we should all get some sleep. Said Phoebe.

Come here sweetie, Phoebe said to Piper and put a hand around her shoulder as they all walked out of the attic and each of them went to their own bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 = Chris POV….**

**Back Office of P3/ Chris's Bedroom**

Chris was sleeping at the back of P3 where Piper had let him stay. He slept on a lumpy couch which isn't very comfortable and gives Chris a crocked back. But it was enough for him…

Last night after dealing with the Trox demon, who can be a threat to Wyatt, Chris had cried himself to sleep that night as he thank back to his mothers harsh words….

Chris alarm rang; Chris rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock it was 6:00 o'clock. Chris got up a got dressed and orbed out to search for the next threat to Wyatt but first he needed to check for the demon in the book of shadows, hoping no ones in the attic, Chris orbed in. Chris signed in relief when he found no one in the attic. He approached the book and got the information he needed and orbed out before the sisters woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 = Secrets Revealed….**

**Back at the Manor**

The sisters woke up and had breakfast in silence and Piper had fed Wyatt who had just gotten up.

Paige broke the silence by saying so what are we going to do about Chris?

I don't know, Piper Said

We may find the answers were looking for at P3, Said Phoebe

Good idea, I get Leo to take Wyatt up there and then we go to P3, Said Piper.

Okay, Phoebe and Paige said in reunion.

Once Piper made an excuse for Leo to take Wyatt the sister prepared to search P3 for information on their neurotic sarcastic whitelighter.

**Back Office of P3/ Chris's Bedroom**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed to P3. Piper turned on the light and luckily Chris wasn't there.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige split up and looked through Chris personal belongings. Paige looked under the covers and found a picture of two little boys.

You guys, Paige said

What is it? Piper said

It a picture of Wyatt and Chris, Paige said

Oh My Baby Boy, but it not what were here for put it back and keep looking, Piper said

Right, Paige Said

Piper looked in a box but only found a list of the names of demons. When

Piper and Paige heard phoebe gasp.

What is it? What's wrong? Piper and Paige asked in reunion.

Phoebe said nothing and Paige took the piece of paper from her hand who also said nothing a stood there in total shock.

Piper took the piece of paper wondering what had put her sisters in such shock.

It was Chris birth Certificate. Piper gasped as her eyes watered up; oh my God, what kind of mother am I? Piper Said as realization hit her.

This had brought phoebe and Paige out of the shock as they tried to comfort the distraught parent.

Sweetie it not your fault, (you) _we_ didn't know, Phoebe Said

Yeah, but sure a mother is supposed to recognise her own child, Piper Said, Phoebe and Paige comforted the distraught parent not knowing what else to do.

Oh My God; Piper said as realization hit her again I blew him up, I threw him out the house he grew up in and I told him I didn't want to see him again when he was only trying to save Wyatt his Big Brother…... Piper paused and then said what kind of mother says that to her own child? Piper Said

Phoebe looked at Paige and then Paige and phoebe orbed themselves and the distraught parent back to the manor where Paige and Phoebe reassured Piper that they will talk to Chris and make amends…..

**Evening at the Manor**

Leo returned with Wyatt at the end of the day and found that the manor was very quiet but never had time to ask as he had to return to elder land immediately.

Leo shouted, PIPER

Yeah, Piper said

Hey buddy, Piper Said

Leo who hadn't noticed that Piper had been crying handed over Wyatt and said, hey I can't stay I have to go back up there.

Bye Buddy, Leo said to Wyatt giving him a kiss on the forehead

Bye Piper, Leo said

Bye Leo, Piper Said

Hey buddy did you have fun with daddy huh; come on let get you to bed, you must have had a long day, Said Piper.

Piper took Wyatt to the nursery and placed Wyatt in her lap and rocked him in the rocking chair until he fell asleep and then placed him in the cradle and said "Goodnight Sweetie" Then Piper slowly closed the door to the nursery were Wyatt slept. She went to bed and sobbed thinking about the mother she was to Chris and whether her baby boy was okay. If anything happened to him Piper new she will never be able to forgive herself as it will be all her fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 = Yet another Chris POV….**

**Back Office of P3/ Chris's Bedroom**

Chris had come back to P3 late at night; the clock said 3:26 exact. Chris had stayed away from P3 just in case Piper decided to come to work. Chris very well knew Piper had already thrown him out the manor; he didn't want her throwing him out P3 too. It was the only place he could stay seeing he had no money. Chris still found it hard to get over the fact that his mother had thrown him out the house he grew up in but he had to admit that all the demon vanquishes helps him release the stress and heart break his mother and aunt had caused him especially his mother. Right now Chris can only trust Leo even though Leo wasn't the best father in the future and in the present. On the other hand Chris loved his mother that why it hurt him so much when Piper threw him out the house. Chris remembered back to when his mother told him that if he time travelled she would recognise him; that was a lie, piper hadn't recognised Chris. All the signs were there she just choose not to see them.

**Flash Back**

_You know what Chris I bet you hundred percent if you time travel from the future 7 years old or 27 I will recognise my little peanut. Said Piper_

_Really mom, don't you think you're over exaggerating, Chris laughed._

_Very fun Chris, you defiantly get your since of humour from your Aunt Paige. Said Piper _

**End of Flash Back**

Chris then cleared his head he thought to himself that he should get some sleep since he had to wake up at 6:00 to chase up the next threat. Chris turned back and looked at the clock it was already 4:05.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 = Calling and looking for You **

**Back Office of P3/ Chris's Bedroom**

**Morning at P3 and the manor**

Chris woke up and looked back at the clock it was already 7:03.

Oh crap, Chris said he was already late. Chris over slept by an hour and three minutes. Chris quickly got dressed and orbed out. He needed to cheek the book but didn't think it was safe but he really needed the book. Chris decided to go to the book but had to be fast. He orbed out and into the attic. Chris approached the book and got the information he needed on shapeshifters, hearing footstep Chris orbed out leaving the book open.

Piper entered the attic, Piper thought she had heard someone up there but then thought it must have been her imagination. She turned around the exit the attic when he eyes fell onto the book. It was open and nobody had touched the book for two day. _(__that what she thinks hahahaha)_ Piper approached the book and saw the book open to then page "how to recognise and vanquish shapeshifters."

Chris, Piper whispered her motherly instincts telling her that Chris had been looking at the book.

Piper couldn't help but think how brave her son was to come back to the manor after she had thrown him out and told him she didn't want to see him again, she couldn't be more proud and ask for a better son than Chris. The more Piper thought about it the more it made sense, who else but family is going to want to come back through time to save Wyatt when they could have just killed him. All the signs were there Piper thought; his features were her's, his eyes which were identical to Leo's. Chris had also given them clues like the way he knew the blonde bimbos weren't them, the way he new his way around the house, the book, them and what he use to say.

**Flash Back**

_You guys keep this stuff for ever you know that, Chris Said_

_In all my life I've never ever seen you take out the babes, the way those witches token it from you, Chris Said_

_My mom was a witch, by dad was a white lighter, Chris Said_

**End of Flash Back**

Piper remembered Chris saying that his mom was a powerful witch and his dad was a whitelighter. How many whitelighters got married to witches and their charges. The answer was not witches expect herself and Leo.

How did I miss it? Piper sobbed

Piper shouted, "Chris" No answer and no orbs appeared…..

Piper tried again and again… after her fifth try she gave up and signed, heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Wyatt who will be waking up shortly.

Piper started to make breakfast when she heard Wyatt cry; she turned the baby monitor of and went to get Wyatt. Piper brought Wyatt downstairs and fed him breakfast shortly after Phoebe and Paige entered the kitchen.

Morning sweetie, Phoebe said

Piper said nothing as silent tears ran down Pipers cheeks.

Oh sweetie come here everything is going to be okay, you'll see, Paige said. Piper was going to reply when orbs filled to room, it was Leo.

What wrong? Leo said

Think we should tell him, Phoebe said

Tell me what, Leo Said

Phoebe, it not your place to say, it's Chris, Paige said

What did that son of a bit…. Leo said

Don't you dare finish that sentence Leo Wyatt, or am I going to blow you back to elder land orbs and all, Piper Said

Piper, just last week you threw him out and now your taking his side, he's here to hurt or son Piper, Leo said Piper broke into sobs again as Paige comforted her.

Knowing phoebe who isn't good at keeping secrets since childhood said, Chris isn't the enemy here Leo, Phoebe signed He's your and Piper's Second son. Wyatt Little Brother.

Wh wha WHAT, Leo Shrieked No, that impossible, Leo stuttered

Yeah it's true Paige said we found out last week!

How'd you find out? Leo Said

When'd went down to P3 and looked through his personal belongings. We found his birth certificate and a picture of himself and Wyatt. His birth certificate clearly stated his name is Christopher Perry Halliwell and his parents are yourself and Piper.

Leo stayed stunned in silence lost in his thoughts when Paige Said,

what wrong?

Christopher Perry was my father's name? Leo Said

Leo sunk to a chair when realization hit him.

Oh my god, I attacked him, I attacked my own son, my own blood with a sword. Leo said

What, When, Piper said

Phoebe and Paige jumped in shock with the shriek from the now over protective mother.

When I was trapped at Valhalla I attacked him with a sword and forced him to fight against me. Leo said

What kind of father am I? Leo said

No Leo it not your fault you didn't know, none of us did, but now that we do we can try and make amends. Phoebe said

But the thing is we haven't heard from Chris for a week since Piper threw him out the house, Paige said

Phoebe gave her sister a look.

I think he was in the attic this morning, I heard a noise and I went upstairs only to find the book open, I think he orbed out before I reached the attic door, Piper said

So he still here in the past which is a good thing, Phoebe said

Leo pulled himself together and tried to sense for Chris. Well I can't sense him; I'll go see if the elders know anything. Leo said

Wait, what are you going to tell them, Phoebe said

I'll tell them Chris is my son? Leo said

No you can't Leo, Piper said

Why not, Leo said

Chris didn't tell us and there must be a reason for it and I don't want him finding out that we went and told the elders or got them involved and break his trust then we already have, Piper said emotionally upset.

Wyatt started to get frustrated and Piper picked him up and bounced him up and down…..

You're right, Leo said

I'll see if I can go find him myself, Leo said

I'm coming with you, No excuses Piper said passing Wyatt to Phoebe look after him will ya thanks, Piper said

Piper grabbed Leo hand and orbed out in search for Chris…but came back with nothing but swelled feet… Phoebe, Wyatt and Paige had already gone to sleep.

Piper Signed who was still very upset and worried for youngest son, where could he be, Piper said

I don't know, Leo said, Piper began to sob, she cried and cried until Leo looked in her eyes and said, everything going to work out, you'll see.

Leo who was still looking in Pipers eyes said, I cannot stop loving you. They shared a kiss and Piper feel asleep in Leo arms.

**Later the same night**

Leo heard jingling in his ears. It was the elders calling him. Leo moved Piper out of his arms and covered her with a blanket and orbed away.

**Elder Land**

Leo my friend the elders had informed me that they saw you were spending the night with Piper, Leo you must remember you're an elder now you cannot have a relationship with Piper, You have other charges and the greater good needs you more, Gideon Said

Leo looked stunned, it just happened, Gideon, It was in the heat of the moment, Leo smirked.

Okay, but just ensure that it doesn't happen again because you yourself know it against the rules, Gideon Said

Alright, Leo said and took a pause before saying, so what do you need to talk about.

Right, I needed to talk to you about Chris, Gideon Said

What about him? Leo said

The other elders had seen Chris use the book twice last week, it is known that after Piper threw Chris out of the house his existent here in the past is still present, Gideon said

I needed to know if you know why that is, Gideon Said

No I don't Know, Leo said defending his son. Then changing the topic is there anything else you need to ask me, Leo said

No thanks, that's all, Gideon Said I better get going, I can't stay out of magic school for longer than necessary, Gideon Said

Okay, I see you later Gideon, Leo said

You to my friend, Gideon said and orbed out leaving a very silent Leo behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 = I'M PREGNANT **

**Manor Living room**

**10am at the manor **

**January 17****th**** 2004**

Piper woke up finding herself asleep on the couch remembering what happened last night. She didn't regret anything, nothing at all. What she did with Leo was in the heat of the moment piper thought.

Piper who was still trapped in her thoughts of what happened last night and thought about her second son and where he may be, hoping he is safe. When suddenly Piper felt a nosh in her stomach and ran upstairs to her own bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Then she went downstairs in the hunt of something to eat, piper eat any food she could find when suddenly realization hit her. Leo, Piper muttered, her and Leo had made love last night their was possibility she was pregnant with Chris, part of her was thinking how on earth is she going to raise two magical boys on her own but the other half couldn't help but be happy that she was now carrying her baby sweet baby boy.

**9:00 at the manor**

Piper who was trapped in her thoughts and was smiling did not see her two sisters walk into the kitchen.

Piper sweetie, you're cheery this fine morning, what the occasion, Paige said sarcastically

I guess so Piper, said smiling

Care to share, Phoebe said reassuringly

I think I'm pregnant, Piper said

What, w wait You and Leo,… Phoebe said made love, Piper finished off her sentence.

Yeah we did, I mean I don't know how it just happened in the heat of the moment, I guess, Piper said.

Have you taken the test, Paige asked

No, not yet, Piper said

Then go take that test, Paige said her sister Phoebe shot her a look.

WHAT! Paige said forgive me, I'm just excited, Paige said

ME TOO, Phoebe said with excitement Phoebe said

GO! Take that test Phoebe and Paige said in reunion.

I'm going I'm going, Piper said

Piper went to her bathroom and nervously took the pregnancy test out the book and had taken the test and the results came positive. She was right she pregnant.

Piper went downstairs and shouted, I'M PREGNANT not knowing that Leo had just orbed in who just stared in shock.

Phoebe and Paige jumped in excitement who also did not know Leo was present and said yeah yeah yeah we're going to be aunts again, Phoebe and Paige said in reunion.

Phoebe who got control of her excitement, said Hey are you going to tell Leo

No, it was hard enough for him to leave one son behind I don't want to make it any harder for him, Piper Said who now walked out the kitchen to go to the nursery to check on Wyatt.

Leo who did not know what do or say orbed away. The sisters still not knowing that he was there.

But…. Phoebe said

No phoebe, we have to respect her decision Phoebe, Paige said

Your right, Phoebe said

Paige walked out the kitchen and phoebe who stayed in her thoughts thinking what Leo reaction may be if he found out that we did not tell him about Piper pregnancy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chris POV…. Leo POV….**

**Chris POV….**

Chris was pacing his room at P3, today was the **January 17****th**** 2004. **Today was the day Chris was conceived even though Chris had no idea how it happened. He was disappearing and all of a sudden he reappeared. Chris thought to himself maybe his parents had conceived him and his mother was pregnant. But then again Chris thought his parents were split up what where the chances of himself being conceived. The answer was none but maybe he was just meant to be, the one thing Chris was happy about. Chris thought maybe he should congratulate Piper about the pregnancy but what were the chances of him facing her. The answer was no chance, zip zilch notta.

**Leo POV….**

After what happened at the manor Leo had orbed out to Golden Gate Bridge and had sunk in his thoughts. Piper was pregnant and she did not want to tell him about it. What nerve, he was Chris father he for Christ sake he had the right to know. But he had to believe what Piper said was true that he will find it more difficult to leave not one but two sons behind. To Leo it felt like he was abandoning his boys, Wyatt and Chris. Even though that was true it wasn't Piper choice to make it was his, after staying in deep thoughts for a good half an hour he promised himself that he will be their for his two sons. Leo approached the edge of the bridge, knowing what he was about to do was the only way for him to be their for his family including his sons. Leo fell of grace.

**Chris POV…. Leo POV….**

After staying in deep thoughts about getting himself conceived, Chris needed fresh air so he orbed out to golden gate bridge only to see Leo fall of grace.

Leo, Chris yelled who then orbed out to the bottom but he was too late Leo already had hit the ground, knowing he couldn't go to the sister Chris orbed Leo to Magic school for Gideon to heal him.

While Gideon healed Leo Chris had explained to Gideon that Leo fell from grace but has no idea why. When Leo wound healed his eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked at Gideon when his eyes fell on Chris.

How I get here, Leo asked

Chris brought you here after you fell from grace, why did you fall from grace? Gideon asked

Looking at Chris Leo said, my family needs me more.

Really, Chris asked shocked

Nothing like the Leo I know, Chris said under his breath.

Leo stared at Chris which made Chris nervous and confused.

Gideon breaking the silence said, I think should leave you to alone.

**Gideon Office**

Gideon slammed the door to his office in anger. He thought he had gotten Chris out the way. The pathetic whitelighter just doesn't give up. Gideon thought to himself who exactly is Chris. Is he a friend, a charge, a foe… he now needed another plan to get the sisters, Leo and the Chris out the way….

**Magic school Hallway**

Okay, why'd you do it, Chris said

Like I said, My family needs me more, Leo said

Something tells me it's more than that, Chris said

Leo signed taking a deep breath and said, We know Chris, Leo said

Know what, Chris asked anxiously and scared

Know that you're mine and piper's son, Wyatt little brother

Chris tried to deny it but knowing it wasn't getting him anywhere with the looks Leo was giving him he signed and said, How, How long have you known?

I've known for one week, you're mother and aunts have known for two weeks now…..

How'd you find out? Chris asked

Your mother and aunts told me; they on the other hand found out the day after Piper told you to leave…. They searched P3 and found your Birth certificate and a picture of yourself and Wyatt…

Ughhh god, Chris said under his breath luckily Leo did not hear this…. But Chris thought back to the start of the conversation when Leo said his family needed him more…

So, what had knowing the truth about me got to do anything with falling of grace, Chris said

I want to be there for you and your brother, watch you grow up and to make amends of what I did to you in this time and I promise you that I won't happen again, Leo said

Soooo, let me get this straight, YOU fell of grace so you can be there for myself and Wyatt, Chris asked shocked

Yeah, Leo said

Chris eyes started to water up, he blinked it away, his father had never been there while his was growing up and it meant allow to Chris that his father fell of Grace for himself and Wyatt.

Thanks dad, Chris said as he gave his father a hug looked away embarrassed which made Leo the happiest father on the planet….

Chris…. Leo paused you're mother and aunts are sick worried about you…. They feel guilty enough and you're mother has been calling and looking for you for the last two weeks…..

Oh, yeah about that I put her on mute, Chris said

You put her on mute, you can do that, Leo asked proudly.

Yeah, Chris Said amused that he had made his father proud.

Chris, I think you should go see you mother and aunts, Leo said

I don't know if I'm ready for that, Dad, Chris said

You take your time buddy and go when you're ready but do go to see your mother and aunts, they'll be happy to see you, Leo said

Chris and Leo stayed in silence before Chris broke the silence by saying

What about you? I mean now that you're mortal, what you going to do? Chris asked

I don't know, Leo said

You should become the sister's whitelighter again, I mean there going to need a new one once I'm gone anyways, Chris said

Come on we can go talk to the elders right now to get you whitelighter duty back, come on no time like the present…..

Leo and Chris orb up to elder land where they discussed with the elders about Leo becoming mortal after falling of grace and provoking his elder status. Chris told the other elders that he is Piper and Leo son and brother to Wyatt Halliwell. Chris informed the elders that he will return to the future before the day he is born so he said the charmed ones will need a new whitelighter and why not let Leo have his old status back.

Leo and Chris waited in silence for the elders reply, the elder had to discuss this issue….. Leo and Chris started to get worried the elders have been discussing the issue for a while… the elders had returned agreeing for Leo to return to his whitelighter status because they didn't want to lose a good soul/person and they do anything to keep him even if it's as a whitelighter then an elder….. They returned Leo whitelighter status…

Leo and Chris said their goodbyes to each other… Leo went to help his new charge and Chris went to deal with the next threat to Wyatt so he orbed to magic school to check the books because he knew it wasn't safe to go to the manor in the middle of the day and he wasn't sure that he ready to see his mother and aunts….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Happy for once**

**Chris bedroom/ P3 Office **

Chris returned to P3 after searching for his threat at midnight, he could still hear the band packing away their instruments luckily piper had just left an hour ago and told security to lock up…..

Chris went to sleep happy for once, he had his father trust and his father was there by his side. Chris remembered his father say that his mother and aunts were worried about him and Chris did not like it when his family worries especially his mother it devastates him. Then again he wasn't ready if he wanted to see them just yet, looking back at the clock it was now 12:23. Chris got ready for bed and got under the covers and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The BIG news…..**

Leo orbed in the manor the next day in the morning to see Phoebe, Paige and Piper sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast… Piper with a not so pregnant belly, Yet, Leo thought to himself….

Leo who tried to ignore this said, Hey Ladies…

Someone's cheery, care to share, Paige said sarcastically

I got GOOD news, Leo said

What is it? Phoebe said

I got my whitelighter status back, Leo said

Sooooo, you're a whitelighter again, Piper asked hopefully

Not that I'm not happy because I am but what the sudden change, Paige asked curiously…

Well seeing that piper pregnant I thought I'll get my whitelighter status back since my family needs me more, Leo said piper kissed Leo unnoticed that Leo knew she was pregnant….

Ewww, Phoebe said making Leo laugh

Realization hit Paige and she said, wait a minute as everyone turned there heads towards Paige, how do you know piper pregnant as all heads turned back towards Leo….

Yeah, how do you know that, Phoebe asked

Let just say I orbed in when I heard Piper coming running down the stairs saying I'm PREGNANT…..

Soooo, they turned you from an elder to a whitelighter just like that, Piper asked not that I'm complaining…..

Not exactly, I fell off grace and then confronted the elders to give me my whitelighter duty back, Leo said as Paige laughed HAaaa

Confused Phoebe asked, you fell from grace and lost your powers then you confronted the elders, how'd you do that with injuries and who healed you're injuries and how you get back up there, Phoebe said pointing to the ceiling breathless….

Gideon healed my injuries…..Leo was going to finish his sentence when Paige interrupted Ohhh, so Gideon healed you and then took you up their to confront the elders, am I right, Paige said

Ummm, Not exactly, it was Chris who took me to Gideon, Leo said before being interrupted by the reunion of the sisters.

CHRIS, the sisters said in reunion…..

Leo take me to him, is he okay…..Piper said worried about her youngest sons safety.

Piper he's fine, he just needs sometime alone, but he will come and see you when he's ready, Leo said reassuringly silence in the kitchen then Leo continued anyways, another pause Chris took me to Gideon who healed me and then Chris orbed us up there and I got my whitelighter status back…..and then he went back to research at magic school and I went to help my new charge….

WELCOME HOME, Phoebe said to Leo

Thanks, Leo said by the way Chris knows that we know you know…his secret, let just say we had a father son bonding…this made piper a little jealous that Leo knew Chris secret for a week and he already shared a bond with his son and she'd known for two week and she hasn't even seen him yet…..

It okay Piper, He'll come around… I did talk to him but he said he wasn't ready to confront you ladies yet….. He said he needed time and I think he deserves that time he'll come around; Leo paused and said you'll see…. Leo said

Thank You, Piper said emotionally….

You welcome, Leo said smiling and reassuringly…. Before looking at the ceiling….. Charge, Phoebe said sarcastically

Yeah, Leo said I better Go, Bye, Leo said

Bye, the sisters said in reunion….. and Leo orbed out

The sisters returned to their breakfast when Phoebe eyes went on Piper who cheeks were filled with silent tears, Phoebe nudged Paige who also looked towards Piper direction and Paige and Phoebe, who knew the reason for Piper breakdown went over to her and rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her…

He, he hates me, Piper sobbed chocking on her tears…..

He doesn't hate you, sweetie, Paige said

Oh really, then why hasn't he come to see me, _us_, I mean he's seen Leo, Why not us, Piper chocked out through her tears

Piper, Sweetie, He needs time like Leo said, he must be hurt seeing we weren't the nicest of all people,

Paige right, I mean we treated him worser than a demon, worser than Cole, Phoebe said and pointed across….

Paige gave her a look, WHAT, Phoebe said taking a pause Phoebe continued, we did….

Paige shock her head, true, Paige muttered

Silence filled the room when Piper said that's it I can't take it anymore….

Paige and Phoebe stared at Piper in confusion and then Piper stared at the ceiling and shouted; CHRIS

CHRIS, Piper shouted repeatedly, Phoebe, Paige and Piper still stared at the ceiling waiting for orbs to filter the room…. But there was nothing

Piper who finally lost her temper, shouted, CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL, YOU GET YOUR ASTRAL ORBING ASS DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW… Piper pauses and then shouted I MEAN IT CHRISTOPHER!

Still no response, Piper signed placing her cup of now cold coffee on the table and walking out the kitchen, up the stairs towards Wyatt Nursery….

Silence still filled the manor kitchen. Phoebe, who finished her breakfast, got her belongingness and headed to the daily mirror. Paige also finished her breakfast and orbed out to her new temp job…..

Silence filled the manor…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 = Confronting MOM…**

**Golden Gate Bridge **

It was just after mid-day and Christopher Perry Halliwell, the second son of a charmed one and elder and brother to the twice blessed was sitting on top of Golden Gate Bridge in his thoughts. He was having a hard time right now, his father Leo had asked him to see his mother and aunts at some point in time but Chris knew he wasn't ready yet…. But knew he had to sooner or later… because he couldn't avoid them forever. He had heard his mother shout for him repeatedly this morning, she seemed pissed and Chris sensed that his mom was worried sick about him and he didn't like it when his mother had to worry about him or anything else. This wasn't Piper anymore it was mom, his mom, who promised to always be there and love him. Chris stayed in his thoughts before getting up… it was now or never Chris thought and he sensed for his mother… sensing that she was in Wyatt Nursery…. Chris decided he should put it of till tomorrow. NO, Chris told himself out loud. He had worried his mother enough and Chris didn't like it when his mother had to worry about him…. So he orbed out to Piper bedroom …..

**Wyatt's Nursery **

Piper was in Wyatt's Nursery, she went in there to check on Wyatt who was still sleeping. Piper watched over her sleeping son, smiling. Looking at her older son reminded her off her younger son and this hurt because all she could remember was how she treated and mistrusted him. I'm such a bad mother, piper thought to herself…. Piper snapped out of her thoughts as her instincts were telling her to go too her bedroom and she had no idea why?

**Piper's Bedroom**

Chris sat on the bed and waited and waited…. When a picture on the night table caught his eye he got up and picked it up he couldn't help but smile at the picture of his mother. Chris was lost in his thoughts of how beautiful his mother was and still is, didn't hear Piper open the bedroom door…..

Piper stopped in her tracks, she wasn't expecting this…..

Hey, Chris said nervously

Piper walked towards Chris and embraced him in a hug, Chris who just stood their in shock who struggled to embrace his mother but slowly brought his arms around her….

I, I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry, Piper said repeatedly silent tears falling down her cheeks…

Chris took a deep breath, It's okay, Chris said reassuringly unable to say anything else because he felt scared to death…

Piper pulled back and Chris had seen the silent tears falling down his mother cheeks, cupping his mothers face Chris slowly wiped his mom's tears away with his hands… Piper kissed Chris hands and led him over to her bed and sat him down onto the edge of the bed and embraced her son. Chris slowly put his hands around his mother waist, leaning his head on her abadomon, Chris held on to his mother tightly for dear life…

Both Piper and Chris pulled back from the tight embrace when they heard a cry from Wyatt nursery… Piper and Chris entered the nursery it was Wyatt who had just woken up from his late nap….

Seeing Chris Wyatt orbed into his arms and said, Kwis bouncing up and down.

Chris laughed and Piper said he's missed you, we all have, sweetie, but know that your home you are not leaving my site young man without authorization, UNDERSTOOD, Piper said

But Mo…. Chris said but was interrupted by Piper

Chris rolled his eyes signing, I said UNDERSTOOD, Piper repeated

Yes Mom, Piper said smiling, kissing Chris on the cheek Piper said that a good boy….

Silence filled the room. Things becoming tense, Chris became a little nervous playing with baby Wyatt fingers, Piper motherly instincts kicking in telling her, her baby boy was getting nervous Piper broke the silence…

So, Piper said, pausing. Chris looked at her, and Piper continued what's your favourite food? Piper said

What, Chris said, Chris let go of Wyatt fingers thinking that he may have heard wrong or his mom wanted to cook his favourite meal for him…..

I said, what's your favourite food? Piper repeated

Pip… Chris signed, Mom you don't have to, there no n...…, Chris said

Piper interrupted Chris, It not a request, it an order, Piper said

Chris signed, Pancakes, My favourite food is Pancakes, I love pancakes absolutely love them, Chris said sarcastically

Okay, bring Wyatt down in another five to ten minutes and I'll be done by then, Piper said with a smile…

I'm so proud of you baby, Piper said Chris who just smiled at his mother.

You should smile more often, you look nice, Piper said making Chris blush and Piper Laugh.

Giving Wyatt and Chris each a kiss on the cheek, making Wyatt giggle

Remember, Piper said Chris interrupted I know, I know be downstairs in five to ten minutes, Chris finished Piper sentence

Cheeky, Piper said, before Piper then headed downstairs to the kitchen to make pancakes and share the news with her sisters that their younger nephew was back…..

**Manor Kitchen**

Piper walked into the kitchen to find the kitchen empty, then it clicked to her that her sisters may have already left for work since she did here the front door close a while ago. Piper felt better than she felt for the last two weeks which were poor agony…. She could see everything falling into place… She already new her sons favourite food, Piper who just snapped out of her thoughts looked at the clock and saw seven minutes had already passed, Chris and Wyatt will be coming downstairs in another three minutes,…. smiling Piper took out the ingredients and started making the pancakes….

**Wyatt Bedroom/ Nursery**

Chris was tickling Wyatt who was giggling….. Chris looked at the clock ten minutes had gone by he picked up Wyatt knowing he had to go down otherwise he will have his mother yelling up the stairs….

**Manor Kitchen**

Wyatt and Chris reached the kitchen to find there mother making the pancakes… unnoticed by there mother, Chris slowly put Wyatt into his high chair and took a sit next to him. Chris looked at Wyatt placing a dinger on his lips clearly saying, shhh … and then started playing with Wyatt's fingers. Piper finished the pancakes still unknown that her two sons were present in the kitchen. She wondered why her two sons haven't came downstairs only to turn around and find Wyatt sitting in his high chair and Chris sitting in the sit next to him and them playing with each other made, seeing them play together could help but make Piper smile…

Piper then couched gaining Wyatt and Chris attention, how long have you been here, Piper asked

For Fifteen minutes, Chris said

How on earth you'd managed to come in so quietly, Piper asked

That mine and Wyatt's talent, we used to do it a lot growing up, we would just sneak into the kitchen while you're cooking of course, and watch you salsa around the kitchen only to copy you from behind…. Chris Paused. You would love to see the expression on you face when you turn around to see me and Wyatt crack up at you, Chris laughed it WAS hilarious!

Piper couldn't help but laugh, how embarrassing. Piper said

That not the embarrassing part, Chris said smirking

Then what was, Piper asked

When I and Wyatt found you doing the salsa in the kitchen the first time ever and me and Wyatt got it on camera only to show Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige the show though, Chris said thinking about future consequences he decide to leave out his friends, cousins and sister…

Piper just stared in shock, you're kidding me right, Piper asked placing pancakes in front of Chris who shock his head.

Chris started eating and fed Wyatt too….

Thanks sweetie, Piper said

Your welcome, Mom, Chris said

So did you and Wyatt play any more practical jokes, Piper asked

Well not practical, the practical jokes were all on you Mom, Laughed Chris, but there were other hilarious moments I remember, Chris said

What hilarious moments? Piper asked

Well, there was this one time were you told Aunt Paige to wash my baby outfit, but Paige being the genius she is decided to use magic and she kinda made my suit to big, Chris paused, I skipped Gideon class, you found out and as my punishment, made me come down in the baby outfit Aunt Paige enlarged on my 11th birthday, Chris said Piper laughed

That what you get for skipping classes young man, Piper said yeah I guess so the baby suit was punishment enough, Chris replied rolling his eyes…

Any other hilarious moments, Piper asked

Future consequen…., Chris said

Don't finish that sentence young man, Piper said embracing Chris from behind….. Chris who leaned into his mothers touch…..

Would you like some more, Piper asked

No, thanks couldn't eat another bite; Chris answered looking at his mom, looking back at Wyatt who started to fuss…. So Chris took Wyatt out of the high Chair and placed him on his hip.

Chris asked Wyatt, so bro how about we go play bro,

Do you need any help, Chris asked Piper.

No, Chris gave his mother a look, looking at the mess in the kitchen, seriously go take so time off, you deserve it, Piper said

Okay, Chris said placing a kiss on his Mothers cheek and said I love you, Mom…Piper was shocked at Chris actions and words but decided to go with it, and her son loved her Piper thought joyfully.

I love you too, baby, both of you, Piper said also placing a kiss on both her boys forehead.

Chris and Wyatt walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

What shall we play, huh bro, Chris asked Wyatt

That, Wyatt said pointing at the blocks

The blocks, Chris asked Yeah Wyatt replied and nodded. Wyatt and Chris sat down and played together like brothers should do.

**Manor Kitchen/ Living Room**

Piper cleaned away the dished and walked into the living room to check on her sons. They were playing with the blocks together. Piper placed both hands on her stomach and smiled looking towards both her sons.

Piper walked over to her sons and asked do you boys want to watch a movie

What do you say Wy, are you up for a movie, Chris asked Wyatt who nodded in response

Wy, Piper asked Confused

Huh, Oh I used to call Wyatt, Wy when I was growing up because I couldn't pronounce Wyatt, I guess It just sticked, Chris answered while turning the TV on.

Oh, Piper answered understanding now, so what movie shall we watch, Piper asked not minding what movie they watched. If it means she can spend time with her younger son then she'll do it, Piper thought.

This one, Wyatt said snapping Piper out of her thoughts.

Alright then, Madagascar it is, Chris answered

Chris put on the movie and then Wyatt and Chris snuggled up to there mother, Wyatt on Piper lap and Chris rested his head on Piper's right shoulder as Piper embraced her two sons. She put her right arm around Chris and her left arm around Wyatt. While watching the movie Wyatt and Chris fell asleep, Piper watched over her sons until she could no longer stay awake and also feel asleep.

Phoebe finished work and was now approaching the door to the Halliwell manor. She went inside and closed the door just then Paige orbed back from her temp job

Paige, Phoebe said you scared the life out of me in a low voice thinking that Piper and Wyatt were probably asleep.

Sorry, Paige whispered Walking towards the living room stopping at the doorway only to have her eyes widen in shock and a smile appear across her face.

Phoebe looked confused. Chris, Paige whispered in a low voice.

Phoebe moved towards the doorway and said, Awww, so cute, Phoebe said

I know, Paige said but we should let them sleep, Phoebe continued Paige orbed a blanket to herself surprised that she hadn't waken them up with the sound of orbs,

Then Phoebe and Paige went to there own bedrooms and went to sleep….

It has been a very long day….. Thought Phoebe and Paige to themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 = Remembering Mom's Death **

**Manor Living Room**

Chris woke up, for the first time in eight years he felt safe, warm and in loving arms…..Chris felt the safest in his mothers arms more than anybody else's and NOW those arms had been wrapped around him, embracing him in a tight hug. Chris rubbed his eyes and slowly looked at the time on his wrist watch it was 6:00am. He slowly released himself from his mothers embrace walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. He thought it would be better if he orbed out were his mother couldn't hear him or see him. Chris knew his mother too well if she knew he was going to leave the manor. Then she would want to know where he's going and his mother most certainly won't let him orb out to the underworld to demon hunt alone. Spending the night with his mother Chris flashed back to the day he lost his mother to death.

**FLASH BACK**

_Wyatt, Dad, HELP mom needs you, hurry up quick, Chris said in panick and fear, trying to stay strong for his mother…_

_Chris baby, it okay, Piper tried to reassure her son…_

_Chris who tried to control his mothers blood, which was leaking very badly, his mother who was trying to breathe….._

_Wy, DAD, Chris shouted, Dad just this once answer my call….. Please…_

_Chris baby, it okay, Piper tried to reassure her son… what ever happens I want you to remember this is not your fault…Piper said reassuringly breathless_

_Okay, Chris said to comfort his mother, Mom, don't talk, please, don't talk, Chris asked his mother, Piper then stayed quiet to help reduce her sons panick… _

_DAD, WY, Chris shouted, desperately trying to heal his dyeing mother….. But still no orbs materialized in the room… causing the outcomes of Piper death_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Chris snapped out of the flash back with tears rolling down his cheeks, forcefully Chris wiped away his tears and orbed out the kitchen to the underworld. Nooo Chris said to himself he cannot let his past get in the way with the relationship he had with his mother in the present…. HE won't Chris promised himself

**Underworld/ Halliwell manor**

Chris had NOW vanquished four threats and none of them know anything about Wyatt's turning…..signing in relief Chris orbed back into the manor kitchen walking into the living room to find his mother still sleeping.

Thank God, Chris said to himself relieved that he was back before his mother woke up. Chris looked at his clock it was now 8:03, time flies Chris thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 = Cooking a family meal…..**

**Manor Kitchen**

Chris walked into the kitchen. He decided that he needed a break and he was going to do it by cooking the family a meal.

Chris washed his hands and then he went through the fridge to see what he could find.

He found eggs so he decided to make some omelettes and toast but first he thought it be best if he made the pancakes. Chris went around the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients he needed to make the pancakes.

When Chris finished making the pancakes he looked up at the kitchen clock it was 9:16 exact. He had better hurry up his mother and aunts will be up by 11:00 o'clock since it was Saturday and his aunts had the day of work. Chris placed the pancakes in a tray and placed it on the table and took the bottle of maple syrup out of the cupboard and placed that on the table too. Chris then got the ingredients he needed to make the omelettes. After Chris made the omelettes he placed them on a tray and placed it onto the table. He then put four pieces of toast into the toaster and then another four once the first lot was done. He buttered the toast and placed it in a plate and put it on the table. Chris then put plates and glasses on the table one for each person in the family. He then put orange squash into a jug and placed that onto the table too. Chris than looked back at the clock it was exactly 10:54. Chris signed relieved that he cooked everything in the nick of time. He then put all the spare ingredients back were it belongs and started washing the dishes.

**Manor Living room**

Piper woke up this bright sunny morning to find the most amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Piper picked Wyatt up who was sleeping in her lap from last night and placed him in his play pen covering him up with his blanket with wuvey beside him. She then walked into the kitchen to find Chris washing the dishes. She then leaned against the door way with her now huge pregnant belly looking at all the food on the table and then back at Chris smiling.

Chris turned around to see his mother smiling back at him.

Morning, Chris said

Morning baby boy, Piper replied giving Chris a good morning kiss on the cheek making Chris blush touching his cheek and making Piper laugh.

Piper looked towards the table and said, WOW, Chris this looks amazing.

I learnt from the best, Chris replied winking at his mother and making his mother laugh again.

Phoebe and Paige walked into the kitchen to found their nephew and all the tasty food on the table.

Chrissy, Phoebe and Paige shouted in reunion jumping on top of him and said I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Can't breath, Chris said with his now almost red face

Phoebe, Paige said, sor… in reunion

Don't even apologise or this time I really will be mad, Chris replied sarcastically, receiving a look from both his cool aunts.

Phoebe and Paige turned towards the table. WOW, Piper this looks amazing, Paige said

I know it does, doesn't it, Piper replied my son is one fine cook, Piper said

YOU'RE SON, Phoebe and Paige said in reunion looking at Chris in shock…

You made all this, Paige asked

Yep, Chris replied

I'm surprised; Phoebe said and I thought you were demon obsessed, Phoebe replied receiving a look from her nephew.

Where you learnt how to cook, Paige asked without thinking.

I learnt from a demon called pancake omelette, Chris replied sarcastically

Piper who was trying to hide a laugh.

There a demon called pancake omelette, weird, Phoebe said

Chris rolled his eyes NO! Chris replied sarcastically

I learnt from the one and only, Chris replied placing his arms around his mother's waist and resting his head on his mothers shoulder…

Awwww, Phoebe and Paige said making Chris role his eyes once more, blushing.

So, you ladies going to eat or are you going to make me reheat breakfast, Chris said

Oh right, the sister said in reunion. The sister settled down into their seats and got a plate and placed one omelette, one piece of toast and one pancake with maple syrup….. When they heard a cry coming from the living room, it was Wyatt who had woken up from his nap….

Piper was going to get up and get Wyatt when Chris said, it okay mom, I got it kissing Piper on the cheek and leaving the kitchen and entered the living room.

**Manor Living Room **

Chris entered the living room and shhh Wyatt by picking him up and bouncing him on his hip.

He then looked up and yelled at the ceiling Le… pausing Chris signed and shouted DAD!

Orbs meterilazied instantly, what it, what's wrong, Leo asked concerned for both his son's safety…

Relax! DAD, everything fine, just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us for breakfast…Chris said

Sure, Why not, Leo replied and Wyatt, Chris and Leo walked into the kitchen…

Hey Leo, the sisters said in reunion….

Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing here, Piper asked

I asked him to join us, if that okay with you ladies, Chris replied holding Wyatt.

Yeah, that perfectly fine, Piper replied happily mouthing a thank you to Chris and Chris mouthed back you welcome.

Leo sat down and said, WOW, Piper this looks good!

Yeah, say that to your younger son, Piper said smirking

Huh, Leo said confused

Chris cooked breakfast, Piper said proudly

WOW, Chris this is amazing, guess like mother like son, Leo said proudly Good job son, good job! Leo said

Thanks, Dad, Chris said putting Wyatt in his high chair and placing a pancake in a plate and started feeding Wyatt….

Thanks, Sweetie, Piper said

Making his family members smile especially Piper and Leo as they returned to eat their breakfast….. The family finished breakfast and Piper, Phoebe and Paige gathered the dishes with Chris help, Leo who went of to help his charge. When black orbs appeared next to Chris.

What a pleasant surprise, a family reunion and I wasn't invited, Wyatt said in a cold voice….

Wyatt, Chris said what you are doing here, Chris asked

WYATT, Piper shrieked after Chris confirming that the present demon in the room was Wyatt.

No, no, no, you're good, what happened to you, where did _I_ we go wrong, Piper said… Phoebe and Paige who just stared in shock.

Oh, please always in good and evil crap I'm so past that, way past that, I'm new and improved, Wyatt replied

Chris knowing where this was going, offered his brother breakfast, Breakfast, Wy, Chris said sarcastically. There left over's!

Yeah, Wyatt replied taking a piece of toast and then back handing Chris making him fall to the ground. Then grabbing Chris by the shoulders he orbed them out….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 = The Halliwell Brothers…..**

**Manor Kitchen**

Piper was pacing back and forth, Piper calm down, Paige said

Calm down ,calm down, my older son is apparently evil and remembering back to what Chris told us he's the source of all evil too, Piper said.. Continuing Piper said and, and god knows where he's taken Chris and what he's going to do with him….

Piper had called Leo to take Baby Wyatt up there and informed him about evil grown up Wyatt being here…..

**Golden Gate Bridge**

Wyatt orbed himself and Chris too the bridge.

Unhand me you ruffian, Chris said

Wyatt back handed Chris, How many times have I told you not to call me names, Wyatt said

Chris just rolled his eyes, don't role your eyes at me Chris, don't think your not going to get punished for betraying me, Wyatt said

I didn't come back to betray you, wy I came back to save you, Chris replied

We been through this before Chris, I don't need saving, Wyatt said

Please, Chris said sarcastically smirking; then signing knowing there was no point arguing with Wyatt because it wasn't going to get no where. Wyatt sensing this smirked happily that Chris was finally starting to understand.

Chris signed; I make you a deal, Wy, give me Chris paused signing hoping he was making the right decision, when he got himself to believe that he was Chris continued; give, give me till the day I'm born Wy, if I, I can't save by then I'll join you willing, with no discussions, Chris said giving in as he had had enough of fighting against him….

Deal, Wyatt replied, Wyatt created a portal remember if you not back by the day your born, I'm coming to get you.

Chris stayed silent looking at Wyatt in the eyes and Wyatt smirked at Chris before walking though the portal….

**Manor Kitchen**

Piper was still pacing back and forth in the kitchen future Wyatt and Chris had been gone all day it was now 6pm, Baby Wyatt had returned already sleeping and Leo had placed him in his cot bed and came downstairs, when orbs materialized in the kitchen.

Chris, Thank God, Piper said holding on to her son for dear life.

Are you okay, did you get hurt, where's Wyatt, Piper said, in one go….

Mom slow down, everything fine, Chris replied trying to reassure his mother and returned the hug…..

Where's your brother, Piper Asked

He gone back to the future, Chris replied

Just like that, Leo asked

Um, yeah I guess so, Chris replied yawning

When was the last time you slept young man, bed NOW, Piper said to Chris guiding him upstairs.

Mom were we going, Chris asked

To bed, Piper replied

Mom, I'm fine at P3, Chris said

Nonsense, your staying here, end of discussion, Piper replied

But mo…, Chris started

CHRISTOPHER, Piper said warningly

Okay, Chris said

Piper led Chris into her bedroom and took of his shoes and tucked him into bed and lay down next to him.

Night, Mom, Chris said

Night baby, Piper replied

Love you Mom, Chris said

Love you too baby, Piper replied smiling happy that her baby boy loved her. Chris smiled and buried his face in his mother's neck rubbing his mother stomach smiling….

Don't worry; baby it you in there, nobody else, Piper said and Chris laughed closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep.

Phoebe and Paige who where still in the kitchen… stayed silent….

When Phoebe broke out the silence and said, do you think he's telling the truth, Phoebe asked Paige

Who, Paige asked

Aren't you paying attention, Phoebe Asked?

Paige who just stepped back, sorry, Phoebe replied biting her lips…

Chris, I'm talking about Chris, Paige, Phoebe said concerned for her nephew,

Oh, Paige replied, telling the truth about what, Paige asked

Phoebe shock her head, saying never mind and then walked out the kitchen.

Hey, Paige called out the Phoebe who had already left and headed towards the stairs…

Paige who just shrugged her shoulders and then headed up the stairs herself…. WHAT A DAY PAIGE SAID!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 = Hearing half the shocking truth from the seers mouth **

Chris woke up 9am exact; he got out of bed slowly not to wake his sleeping mother. He put on his shoes. Chris approach the door and closed the closed it on his way out. He had sometime to do some demon hunting before his mother woke up. He then walked upstairs into the attic and started to research the next demon. When the pages in the book of shadows started to flip on its own.

It stopped; it stopped at the Page called "the seer's have the answers"

Chris turned the book back to the page he was on when the book turned the pages back to "the seer's have the answers"

Chris slowly took a breath and read the page which said the seers can see the future, the only magical creatures that knows what to come.

There was a spell in the book of shadows that can take you to a seer Ramón…. Chris read it aloud

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Here the hope within my mind,_

_Send me to the underworld in this time,_

_To the seer Ramón,_

_So I can find what evil lies for my brother's side,_

Chris found him self in a dark cave in the underworld. While he was looking around Chris heard a cold voice, I been expecting you, Ramón said

You're Ramón, Chris asked

Yes, indeed, Ramón replied

What answers you have for me, Chris asked

What makes you think I'll give you the answers just like that, Ramón said

Chris signed and replied what'd you want.

What any seer wants, a glimpse of your future, Ramón replied

How I'm supposed to do that, Chris asked

You don't have to do anything, Ramón said

Why should I trust you, Chris said you're a demon.

I'm a seer who sees the future, Ramón said

If you can see the future why do you need me to show you my future if you know what's to come, Chris asked confused…..

I can only see so far into the future, like whom after you Brother Wyatt, Ramón said teasing Chris

Chris then grabbed Ramón by the throat and pinned her against the wall, Spill, Now, or I'll do something you'll regret, Chris said

You give me what I want and I give you what you want, Ramón said smirking

Fine, Chris said what do I do

Nothing just look at me and I'll do the rest, Ramón replied

Chris looked at Ramón when his eyes started to flash green and then stopped flashing after Ramón was done…

What, Ramón said smiling

Wyatt Halliwell the source, Ramón said

Don't be surprised, Chris replied

Then he said, NOW, give me the information I want, Chris said in a threatening voice.

Okay, okay, Ramón said

But, but if I lie to you, you'll probably chock me to death and if I tell you the truth and you don't like it then you probably chock me to death, Ramón said

Trust me I won't, Chris replied but if you don't spill soon I'm going to lose my PAITENTS Chris shouted the last word startling Ramón….

Temper, temper, Ramón said

Okay, want to know the answers, Ramón asked

Yeah, Chris replied becoming impatient tapping his foot on the ground….

An elder, Ramón said

A what, Chris said thinking that he heard wrong…..

An elder, Ramón repeated

No, that impossible elders are pacifists of good magic…. Chris said

Yes all, all except one, Ramón said, and that's all I can tell you, the rest is for you to find out on your own and Ramón shimmered away leaving Chris alone in his thoughts…

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper woke up at 11, 00am to find her younger son gone. He maybe downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast Piper thought. When Piper went down she found her sisters sitting at the table.

Morning, both sisters sitting at the table said in reunion.

Where's Chris, Paige asked

I don't know, I thought he maybe downstairs, Piper asked now worried

It okay sweetie, he'll be back, and he strong he can take care of himself…Phoebe tried to reassure her sister.

Piper made herself a coffee seeing that her sister already made there themselves and she herself wasn't in a mood for a big breakfast.

**Golden Gate Bridge**

Chris sat on the bridge thinking about what had just happened…. An elder; an elder turned his brother, why would an elder want to turn Wyatt evil. Chris just couldn't get his head around it…. Snapping out of his thoughts Chris looked at his clock it was 12:03 exact, Oh shit, Chris said knowing that his mother would be awake at this time but then again if his mother was awake wouldn't she be calling for him. Chris shock it of and just orbed to the manor into the conservatory. He then sat on the couch and sat in silence. Piper, Phoebe and Paige who had heard the orbs walked into the conservatory to find Chris sitting down in silence starring into space. Piper kicked into mother mode.

Sweetie, you okay, Piper said stroking his cheek.

Umm, Chris said who was lost in his thoughts and didn't know what his mother said.

You okay, Piper asked again putting his hair away from his eyes…

Chris who just nodded trying hard to smile to failed….

You sure, Paige asked Chris turning his head towards Paige, because if any one hurt you then they have to deal with one, Phoebe coughed okay, two pissed of aunts to deal with, Paige said

Better, Paige asked smirking

Much better, Phoebe replied trying to suppress a laugh…..

No seriously I'm okay, Chris replied

Christopher, Piper said warningly

Chris signed saying I went to see the seer, Chris said

You what, Piper shrieked you went to the underworld alone, what if you got lost or worse hurt, Piper said

Before you start yelling can I continue, Chris asked

Okay, go on but you're still grounded young man, Piper said

Chris signed well the seer, the seer told me that it wasn't a demon that got to Wyatt, Chris said

Than what was it, Phoebe asked curious

All Ramón said was, was Chris started

Was…. Pausing then said what, Paige started

Was, was, was an elder, there I said it, Chris said

WHAT, the sister shrieked in reunion. Piper in shock especially.

I never trusted thoughts stinking pacifists, Piper said

Chris walked over to Piper and place and arm around his mothers shoulder and said don't worry mom no ones going to touch wy, not when I'm around…Chris said

An elder, are you sure Chris, Phoebe asked

Positive, it what the seer said and seers can see the future right, Chris answered calmly

So the elders are behind this, Phoebe asked

No everyone looked at Chris confused, well at least not all the elders Chris paused, just one, Chris said

So one elder is going against the other elders meaning this elder has become or will become evil, Paige said time travel ughhh, Paige said

Which elder was it, Piper asked

That one thing she didn't tell me she shimmered away, she said I had to figure the rest out on my own, Chris answered signed and pressing both hands against his chin.

Don't worry baby, we'll figure it out together, Piper reassured Chris.

I hope so; Chris answered leaning his head against his mothers shoulder and falling into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 = Complete Shock…. It was ….**

**Halliwell Manor**

Chris who had fell asleep was tucked under the covers in Pipers bed by Piper herself… she had then gone to check on Wyatt who was awake and was playing with Wuvey in his cot bed.

Wyatt looked up and smiled when he saw Piper putting his hands up to indicate that he wants to be picked up. Piper looked at Wyatt thinking how something so sweet and innocent becomes the source of all evil in the future….. I mean Wyatt surrounded by all good, where did I go wrong Piper thought… Piper went over to Wyatt's cot bed and picked up Wyatt and then took him downstairs believing that she hadn't spent time with Wyatt so much since she learned that Chris her neurotic, sarcastic whitelighter was actually her future son. How am I going to raise to magical boys, Piper thought to herself. Piper took Wyatt downstairs and they played together the rest of the afternoon….. Phoebe and Paige who left for work after receiving an argent message.

**Piper's bedroom/ Halliwell Manor Conservatory**

Chris woke up to find himself tucked under the covers in his mother bedroom. Chris stretched out and got out of bed it was 6:30pm. He walked downstairs and walked into the conservatory to find Wyatt and their mom playing together… noticing that his mother was distracted Chris decided it was a perfect opportunity to go see the seer again… because if his mother knew not only will she angry she will ground him longer…..

**Attic/Seer's Lair**

Chris walked upstairs into the attic; he slowly approached the book and turned the page to "the seer's have the answers". He then said the spell aloud…..

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Here the hope within my mind,_

_Send me to the underworld in this time,_

_To the seer Ramón,_

_So I can find what evil lies for my brother's side,_

Once again Chris was in Ramón lair.

I was expecting you, how can I help you, Ramón said

You know what I want, Chris answered

And I'm afraid I can't give it to you, Ramón replied and Chris grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall not wanting to waste anytime because if he didn't save Wyatt he had to join him but not just as his consort and his brother but as his lover too.

Do I have to repeat, Chris threatened Ramón.

No, No sir, Ramón replied terrified. Chris realised his grip on Ramón.

I, I can' tell you b, b but I can show you a v-v- vision of who did it and w-wh- where they had taken him, Ramón replied stuttering.

Go on, Chris said before I lose my patients, threatening Ramón more knowing that it was working he was finally getting answers….

Ramón sent Chris through a blue spinning portal, Chris found himself in the dark and couldn't see a thing until there was a flash of light….. and then he saw a vision… it was a vision of himself, baby Wyatt and Gideon.

**Vision**

Hand over the boy Chris and I let you go nice and easy, Gideon said

Let me think on that for a sec, No, Chris replied

Why you, care so much, you seen what he's done to your future, Gideon asked

He's an innocent Gideon, Chris said lieing.

Hand over the boy Chris, he has to die, Gideon said

Who the hell are you to decide who lives or dies, Chris said

Hand over the boy, or I'll sacrifice you both, Gideon threatened

No, Chris replied then Gideon conjured an atheme and plugged it into Chris stomach….

**End of Vision**

Chris was sent out the portal back into Ramón lair. Chris found it hard to breath and he clutched his stomach. It was, it was Gideon. Gideon did this to Wyatt and had stabbed him.

Found your answers, Ramón asked

Yes, I have, Chris replied breathless still clutching on to his stomach.

Good, Ramón said before shimmering out leaving Chris in his thoughts once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 = But Why…**

**Seer's Lair/ Golden Gate Bridge/ Attic**

Chris who was still in the Seer's Lair was still in his thoughts, his fist was tightened and his nails where digging into his hands…

Gideon, Gideon did this, he did it to him, he did it to Wyatt, he did it to his whole family, his family where did cause of it, his mother too….

But, w-w why Chris whispered to himself…. W- Why he'd do it? Chris said….. to himself. Chris stayed in his thoughts and had orbed away to Golden Gate Bridge…. And then to the attic…..

**Piper's bedroom/ Halliwell Manor/Attic**

It was now 9:00 o'clock, Phoebe and Paige returned from work tired out and had gone to bed.

Piper had put Wyatt to sleep and then walked into her room to check on Chris but only found the cover pushed back and Chris was nowhere to be found…..

Piper whispered, Chris, and stayed then in shocked and her worried face turned into an angry face that her son had against her rules again and not to mention he was grounded…..

Piper stared at the ceiling and yelled, Chris, I mean it Chris, Piper yelled towards the ceiling…. Then she walked out the room walking towards the attic stairs her instincts telling her to go upstairs…..

Piper walked into the attic to find her son looking down…..

Sweetie, you okay baby boy, Piper said snapping Chris out of his thoughts showing a fake smile….

Yeah, Chris said showing his fake smile…..

You sure, Piper asked and Chris responded with a nod.

Chris, Piper said warningly.

Chris breathed then explained to his mother what happened and about Gideon being behind Wyatt's turning.

What, Piper replied shocked, Chris who just nodded and signed

But why, Piper asked

That the thing I don't know, Chris said unless I go back to the underwor… Chris said before being interrupted by Piper…

Don't you dare young man, we are going to figure this out together, Piper said in a threatening voice…

But, Chris started

Nooooo, Piper said staring Chris in the eye and pointing towards the attic door…Chris swallowed hard and slowly walked towards the door.

2 weeks, Piper said

2 weeks What, Chris asked

You're grounded for 2 weeks, Piper said

But Mom, Chris whinnied

No buts young man NOW walk, Piper said

Chris signed and walked out the door with Piper and headed towards the stairs into the kitchen….

Piper opened the fridge. Mom, Chris interrupted I'm not hungry Chris said besides we should be focusing on Wyatt, Chris said as his stomach growled loud enough for Piper to hear.

Piper tilted her head and said have you got the something under your shirt Chris, Piper said

Okay maybe I'm a little hungry, Chris stomach growled again

A little, Piper added

Okay, Chris stomach growled again a lot….. Piper and Chris had eaten and went into the living room then watched a movie…. And they both fell asleep…

**MORNING AT HALLIWELL MANOR**

Leo orbed into the manor at 9: 00clock and Piper said two words, Family meeting. Leo and Piper who where in the kitchen.

For once Chris has feel asleep for a whole night. He woke up and walked into the kitchen to see his aunt Phoebe and Paige sitting at the living room table..

Ouch, Chris said I guess that means family meeting, Chris said since Chris knew that sitting at the living room table meant family meetings which he wasn't very fond of.

How'd you know that, a voice called from behind?

Mom always used to hold the family meeting at the living room table so every time everyone gathers around the living room table meant family meeting, Chris responded to his father's question

Any idea what's this meeting about, Phoebe asked curious, Chris who shrugged his shoulders….

Okay, everybody gather round the table, Piper ordered

Mom, what's this about? Chris asked

Yeah what's this about, Paige asked also curious. Is everything okay, Paige Continued?

No, me and Chris know who's behind Wyatt turning, Piper said

MOM, Chris shouted why'd you tell them, Chris continued

They need to know Chris this involves them too, Piper said looking at her son sadly.

Come on Chris, this is a good thing Now we can stop Wyatt from turning evil, Leo said reassuringly.

Okay sooooo, sooooo who behind Wyatt turning, Paige said

Chris signed and said it's Gideon; he's responsible for Wyatt's turning…

Phoebe and Paige burst out in laughter…

Your laughing, Gideon after your nephew and your laughing, Chris said

Sorry sorry, Phoebe said as Paige and Phoebe tried to control their laughter…..

That son of a bitch, I can't believe I trusted him, Leo said angrily

It not your fault dad, he manipulated you into trusting him, trust is a big thing and beside Gideon is an elder he's one of you, he's wasn't even on my list as a threat to Wyatt, Chris said in one go reassuringly….

So what were going to do, Paige asked. Phoebe and Paige now putting on their serious faces knowing that now that Piper wasn't kidding.

Leo and Chris looked at each other. Leo orbed out, Piper says where's he go… when Chris orbed out following his father.

Hey, come back here your grounded young man, Piper said

Like father like son, leaving with no explanation or discussions, Phoebe said and Piper and Paige just stared and Phoebe who just shrugged her shoulders.

Piper left the living room to go check on Wyatt she wasn't so worried about Chris because he wasn't alone, his father was with him, her motherly instincts where telling her….


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 = Matters out of our hands…Altering history/future**

**Gideon Office**

Leo and Chris orbed into Gideon Office to find Gideon sitting down.

Leo, Chris how can I help you, Gideon said but Leo had pounded at Gideon.

Gideon who got away and said to Leo what are doing, you're an elder, you're not supposed to be attacking one of your own, Gideon said

Who the fuck do you think you are, huh, Leo said

LEO, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, CHRIS WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, GIDEON SAID

DON'T YOU THREATHEN HIM, LEO SAID

I know Gideon; I know it you that after my son, Leo said threatening Gideon….

I, I, I have no idea what your talking about, Gideon said stuttering

Chris who just stared in shock, I trusted you, I trusted you when I should have trusted Chris…

We always, we always judged him we always thought of him the wrong way, but you, I trusted and you betrayed that trust, Leo said backhanded Gideon each time he got up from the ground…

You don't understand Leo, It's for the best Leo, Tell him Chris, you come from the future, you know what Wyatt will become, Gideon said snapping Chris from out the shock….

You know what Wyatt will become, Gideon said again

It not about what Wyatt will become, it what you do to him, Chris said in a threatening voice.

Gideon tried to orb out but Chris had blown him up and froze him to keep him in place and using telekinesis threw Gideon across the room.

WOW, you have your mom's power, Leo asked proudly….

Yeah, I do, Chris replied smiling

Gideon got up without realising that Chris had astral projected behind him plugging a cursed athame in his stomach causing Gideon to fall to the ground in pain and then Chris astral projected back to being a whole again.

Not to mention Aunt Prue power, Chris said proudly

Leo smiled and Chris and Leo turned back to Gideon and both their hands started to glow with electricity except Chris had a blue energy bolt glowing along with the electricity. But when Leo and Chris electricity come shooting out their hands Gideon orbed away but only managed to orb to the Halliwell Manor attic in his condition only seeing baby Wyatt asleep in the attic Gideon tried to take his chances but struggled to reach out for Wyatt in such pain.

**Halliwell Manor Kitchen/ Memorial Service Hospital/ Attic**

Piper was beginning to worry about Chris because he had been gone for a while and it was almost 5:00 o'clock and he still wasn't back, not to mention he wasn't responding to her calls.

Piper yelled, Chri… oh oooo, Paige, Phoebe

Piper, what is it? What's wrong? Paige and Phoebe said in reunion both worried and concerned for their older sister.

My water just broke, ahhh, ahhhh, Piper cried out in pain.

Phoebe grabbed hold of Piper left arm and Paige orbed them both to Memorial Service Hospital. Just as Paige, Phoebe and Piper orbed out Leo and Chris orbed into the attic sensing that Gideon was in there.

Piper was taken into a room the emergency room Phoebe and Paige took a seat in the waiting room when Paige said, Oh crap, Paige said as realization hit her.

What is it? What's wrong? Phoebe asked

What wrong? What wrong? We left Wyatt in the manor on his own, that's what wrong, Paige said

Phoebe eyes widen in shock, oh crap, go, go get him, Paige, Phoebe said

Paige ran out of Memorial Service Hospital and into the nearest alleyway so no one could see her and orbed out to the manor attic.

…

Chris and Leo arrived in the attic to see Gideon trying to crawl over to Wyatt…..

Wyatt, Chris said in a low voice not to wake Wy up, Before Gideon could try to escape or reach Wyatt, Chris used an energy ball throwing it at Gideon sending him flying across to the other side of the attic causing Baby Wyatt to wake up and scream only to put his force field up and watched the sense before his eyes. Gideon got up but stumbled back onto the ground. Chris froze Gideon temporary and his and Leo eyes and hands started to glow with electricity but Chris hands glowed with a blue energy activating the extra power boost. They sent electricity at Gideon when orbs materialized the attic forming into Paige…. Paige who stared in shock but only let out a gasp….. Gideon turned into particles of dust. Wyatt started to cry and Paige walked over to him and picked him up…

Hey your okay slugger, Paige said

Chris stroked Wyatt hair taking Wy out of Paige hands, It over, it finally over, Chris said not knowing what was to come…..

Come guys, we better get to the hospital, Paige said

What? Leo said Why? Chris said

Piper she….. Paige started only to be interrupted by Chris.

Mom, is she okay, Chris asked worried

Yeah she fine, she only in labour, Paige said

Oh right, how can I have forgotten, today's my 23rd birthday, Chris said

Let celebrate, Paige said putting her hands into the air.

Wait, wait, wait, I can't celebrate, I have to go…. I mean this is not my time, Chris said

Ahhh, do you have to, can't you stay at least for your birthday, Paige asked

I don't know, Chris said

Come on Chris, your aunt right at least stay tonight it's getting late and if you want you can leave in the morning, Leo said

Oh right, just tonight, Chris replied

Yeah, Paige jumped up Now what are you waiting for we better get to the hospital, you do not want to miss looking how cute I'm going to be, Chris said winking at his Aunt.

You be surprised, Paige replied

Coming dad, Chris asked

Yeah, Sure, Leo said wouldn't miss it Leo finished off as they all orbed into Memorial Service hospital.

**Memorial Service Hospital**

How's MOM, Chris asked Phoebe as soon as he saw her

She fine, but you three seem like you just had an adventure, Phoebe asked squinting her eyes. When they didn't answer…..she changed the topic for NOW

You okay buddy, Phoebe said looking at Wyatt and taking him out of Chris arms… we sorry we left you alone…

Yeah, he had fun with Gideon, Paige said sarcastically

GIDEON, Phoebe said causing the entire patients in the hospital to stare at Phoebe…

Phoebe and Paige moved into the corner, Gideon, Gideon you left him with Gideon, Phoebe said as if Paige had been stupid…

Nooo, I didn't leave him with Gideon he watched Chris and Leo turn Gideon into dust, Paige said

WHAT, you two did WHAT, I don't believe it, you Leo I believe you can kill someone who touches your child, but you pointing at Chris, you may hate elders but …. Ohhhhh, you go little nephew, Proud of yah… Phoebe said

Thanks, Chris said

What'd the elders say, Phoebe said

Yeah what did the elders say, Paige asked

Oh crap, Leo and Chris said

Dad, what are we going to tell the elders, an elder just doesn't go missing, Chris said except for you of course… Chris mumbled under his breath.

Maybe, we, we, we should use memory dust, spell, potion whatever too make them forget about Gideon existent, Chris asked

Mr Wyatt, a voice called from behind.

Yeah, how is she, Leo Asked?

She fine, the doctor replied

What about the baby, is the baby al right, Leo said

I think the baby fine dad, Chris whispered into Leo ear making Leo laugh and called Chris cheeky causing Chris to laugh.

Mr Wyatt, the midwife came out from the emergency room and said, congratulations he healthy, perfectly healthy.

Can we go see her, Leo asked pleadingly

I would suggest only one person goes for NOW, the doctor replied.

GO, Leo, Phoebe and Paige said in reunion to Chris.

Are you sure, Chris asked

GO, Leo, Phoebe and Paige said in reunion to Chris again.

Okay, Chris said smiling and he walked through the double door using telekinesis to close the double doors behind him. He approached his mother… Hey, Chris said smiling.

Hey, Piper replied smiling, Look at you, you're so cute, making Chris blush slightly and Chris said I know….

It okay for you to go in now, the doctor said to Phoebe, Paige, Baby Wyatt and Leo. They entered and Piper asked Where Wyatt, in sudden shock,

Don't worry mom, he's right here, Chris said to his mother.

Oh thank, god I thought we left him in the manor alone, Piper said relieved so Phoebe and Paige decided that they will keep that to themselves.

So, where have you two been all day, Piper said looking directly at Leo and Chris.

Vaporising Gideon, Chris said

WHAT, Piper said shocked but in a not so loud voice so nobody else in the hospital could hear her.

So, what did you do with him, Piper asked Leo and Chris

We turned him into dust, Leo answered

You killed him, what the elders say, Piper asked

They don't know, Chris asked we were hoping we could come up with a spell to erase the elders' memory about Gideon existence.

Okay, we'll see what we can do, Piper said starring back at Baby Chris isn't he cute, Piper said

Yes he is, oh yes he is, Phoebe said causing Chris to say do you ever stop doing that, Chris asked…. Making everyone in the room laugh…..

The doctor entered the room saying that it was okay for Piper and Baby Chris too go home…..

**Halliwell Manor/ P3 Office/ Golden Gate Bridge**

The sisters, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Baby Chris orbed into the manor. Piper settled down with Baby Chris. Leo took out Wyatt baby cradle and set it up and made room for the baby stuff to go, like his nappies and baby wipes. Phoebe and Paige went baby shopping for clothes, nappies, baby food and other extra accessories. Chris orbed out to P3 too gather his stuff together since he will be leaving in the morning….. He put his clothes into his medium sized suitcase along with his other belongings like his birth certificate and the photo of himself and Wyatt that his mom and aunts had found to learn his secret. Part of him was glad that they did because he got to have his family back but now that he was leaving what where the chances that his family will be alive in the future and whether Leo will be like DAD from this time. He wiped away the thoughts and continued to put away the remaining of his belongings. He decided he will leave his bag here because his mother will be upset when she finds that he leaving. He decided to tell her when he leaves to spare his mother the extra pain. Chris orbed out to the bridge after packing his luggage and stayed there until 8:00ocloock (PM)…..

**Halliwell Manor**

Chris orbed back to the manor it was now 8:03pm. His mother was making dinner. Chris thought that sooner or later he had to tell his mother about his departure...… But not NOW his mother looked happy and she was smiling. It made Chris smile when his mother smiled and Chris will do anything to keep that smile on his mother face….. sooo for NOW he will stay quiet…..Chris whipped away his thoughts.

Hey, Chris said walking over to Piper Chris placed his hands around his mother's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Hey sweetie, Piper replied leaning in to her sons touch….

Mom, you should be resting you just come home from the hospital, Chris said worriedly.

I'm fine, baby, relax; Piper said reassuringly knowing her son was worried.

Hey, I'm relaxed, I just wanted to make sure your okay, Chris replied sarcastically not showing that he was hurt by his mother comment. Piper instincts where telling her that her son was hiding something from her. his mother who gave him a look.

What, Chris asked his mother.

You're hiding something from me, Piper said pointing a spatula at Chris.

Nooo, what could I be hiding, Chris answered denying the truth.

Don't say we didn't save Wyatt, Piper asked signing worriedly waiting for a response.

Chris signed knowing that if he didn't tell his mother she be more hurt when she found out the truth. Phoebe walked into the kitchen seeing things tense between Piper and Chris.

Is everything okay, Phoebe Interrupted?

Piper and Chris turned there heads towards Phoebe

I'm glad you're here, I can tell you together, and Chris said who was interrupted by Phoebe.

Okay, I'll go get Paige, Phoebe said this time Chris interrupted Paige already knows.

What exactly is it that Paige knows that we don't, Piper asked her son.

I'm, I'm, Chris said you're, Phoebe said gesturing with her hands, I'm leaving, I'm going back to the future tomorrow morning, Chris said.

Phoebe and Piper where shocked and still they weren't expecting this. Piper came out the shock and run out the room. Phoebe who just stayed still.

**Piper's Bedroom**

Piper had run into her bedroom and locked the door behind her…. Paige who had seen her knocked on Piper's bedroom door… Piper slided down the wall sobbing, her son was returning to the future and she herself didn't want him to go. She remembered back to the time when she had told him to leave, he hadn't left and she was proud of the fact that her son was strong. She remembered the hurt look on his face when he heard her harsh words.

**Flash Back**

_Chris that it I had enough of your lies, I want the truth, NOW! Said Piper_

_I can't tell you, I'm sorry but not because I don't want too but because I can't risk the future changing and becoming worser than it already is._

_Way to go Chris NOW there going to start asking questions, Chris thought. _

_Worse, What do you mean worse? Phoebe Said_

_Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, Chris signed; I didn't time travel to stop a demon getting to Wyatt but to stop Wyatt from turning evil, said Chris._

_Your lying, Said Piper _

_NO, he grows up to terrorize and kill innocent people with his powers and is on his quest for the thrust of power and I'm the only one that can help you save him, Said Chris._

_We don't need your help Chris; I want you to leave and I don't want to see you again or I'll do something I won't regret, Said Piper._

_Piper then blew up Chris and said, let that be a warning to you. _

_Chris Said, Sorry and had orbed out._

**End of Flash Back**

**Kitchen**

I, I can't believe you're leaving, Phoebe said sinking into a chair.

Believe it, I mean I had to sooner or later, Chris said

Phoebe said nothing so Chris continued, Look Chris said touching Phoebe hand, Chris continued, my job was to come here and protect my Brother Wyatt and I've done that. Now it's time for me to go home.

I know, but we were just getting to know you, I mean the real you, Phoebe said

I know, Chris replied signing Chris said, I better, I better go talk to Mom, Chris said

Go, Phoebe said showing a fake smile which Chris knew was fake since he was also an empathy.

**Piper's Bedroom**

Paige who was knocking on Piper door gave up and was about to orb into the room when Chris shouted out, Aunt Paige, wait.

Paige turned around to see her nephew, Hey, any idea what wrong with Piper, Paige asked

I kind of told her I'm going back to the future tomorrow, Chris answered.

Ouch, Paige said realization hitting her.

Chris knocked on Piper door, Paige who headed towards the stairs knowing her nephew will want some alone time with his mother.

Mom, Chris said knocking several times and when he finally gave up he orbed into the room.

Mom, Chris said slowly approaching his mother who hadn't heard him orb into the room.

Do you have to go, Piper chocked between sobs.

I don't want to go but I have too, Chris answered

If you don't want to go then don't go, Piper pleaded with her tearful eyes.

I can't stay mom, as much as I want too, Chris answered and then continued besides I'm still here just younger.

I know but it's still not the same, Piper answered her eyes full with unleashed tears.

Hey, everything going to be just fine, Chris said cupping his mothers face and whipping away her tears…. Pulling his mother into a tight embrace, Piper clutched onto her son tightly and they stayed like that for up to ten minutes.

**Kitchen**

Leo had finished his duty, Baby Wyatt and Baby Chris where sleeping. The sisters, Leo and Chris had dinner in complete silence and this became to tense for Chris who just orbed out without a word.

Chris, the sisters and Leo shouted in reunion.

Chris, Piper whispered and sobbed after Chris had orbed out.

Leo, Phoebe and Paige comforted Piper.

Piper you, _we _need to stay strong for Chris, him leaving isn't easy for us, but it isn't easy for him either, Leo said _we_ can forget he doesn't have a family in the future but Wyatt.

It sooo hard, Piper sobbed

I know sweetie, Phoebe said rubbing Piper's shoulders.

**Golden Gate Bridge/ Halliwell manor**

Chris orbed out to **G**olden Gate Bridge after things became tense back at the manor. Chris sobbed and sobbed that he was once again reliving the life of loosing his family. Chris was wishing, wishing at this point that his family never figured out his true identity. It hurt to lose his family once but living with the fact of loosing them again was traumatising. Chris heard jingling, it was his mother. Chris harshly wiped away his tears and orbed to the manor to be pulled into a hug by his mother where he completely broke down.

Shhh, it okay baby, everything going to be okay Piper said as she lead Chris over to the couch,

Chris snuggled into his mothers embrace and falling into a deep sleep as Piper watched over him protectively.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 = Back to the future**

**Future = 18****th**** November 2026**

In the future everyone that died due to Evil Wyatt's mayhem returned to life. Every human being in San Francisco and other parts of the world remembered nothing about the magical community. Wyatt also had forgotten as the world returned to the way it should be.

Wyatt walked around the manor looking for Chris but found that other planning's where going on.

What going on, Wyatt asked,

The sisters and Leo stared at Wyatt. What are there supposed to tell him that there are planning a birthday/welcome back/Family Hero party for Chris.

Umm, Phoebe said where planning, Phoebe continued

I can see that but what for, Wyatt asked curious.

For Chris birthday party, we never had a chance to celebrate yesterday since Chris was out of town with friends, Paige answered lying.

Wyatt Matthews, don't tell me you forgot you brothers birthday, Paige asked, Wyatt who just bit his bottom lip and said so let's get planning then.

Paige sisters signed in relief and put two thumbs up towards Paige.

What are you dossing about; Wyatt asked his mother and aunts.

Nothing, just taking a break, Leo said

We have no time for breaks, break after, Wyatt ordered his father seeing that he doesn't care about Chris.

Wyatt Matthew, Piper scolded

Sorry Mom, Wyatt replied

The sisters got back to work and soon they had put up all the decorations, wrapped the presents and where ready for their heroic nephew/son but wondering why he wasn't back yet.

**Present = 18****th**** November 2004**

Chris woke up at 11:00am and had breakfast with the sisters and Leo since his mom ordered that he will not leave without eating so he propound his departure till the afternoon but no later than that.

Baby Chris who was sleeping and Wyatt was eating breakfast with the family.

After Chris ate he helped his mother wash the dished and then they watched "Cheaper by the dozen". Before the movie was going to end Chris slowly got up, walking into the kitchen unnoticed, he orbed out to P3 to get his luggage. It was time for him to go back to the future.

Chris signed, why does leaving always have to be the hard part, Chris said to himself through his thoughts.

Chris orbed back from P3 into the kitchen and walked into the living room where his family still hadn't noticed his disappearance. Chris just stared at the family and then at the television screen, the movie had just ended. Piper took out the movie from the video player and turned around to see Chris holding his suitcase.

I better go, Chris said, Phoebe, Paige and Leo looked at Chris who was holding his suitcase.

So soon, Piper chocked out and Chris only nodded holding back his tears, placing his suitcase on the floor and embracing his mother.

The sisters and Leo turned their heads to where Piper was looking at. to see Chris with his suitcase beside him on the floor. Leo, Phoebe and Paige embraced Chris tears NOW in all their eyes except Chris's.

Chris walked over to Wyatt and embraced him whispering into his ears, be good for Mom, Chris said

Chris then took the time travel summoning spell out of his pocket and handed it to his mom. Then he embraced his mother once more and whispered, I love you Mom, sooo, sooo much.

I love you too, baby, thank you for coming here, Piper said Chris who just forced a forced smile. I'm sooo proud of you baby, a mother couldn't ask for a better son, Piper said chocking thought her tears which Chris whipped away, NOW Chris had to smile a through a true smile. Chris stepped back and the sisters said the spell and Chris disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Here the hope within my mind,_

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_Summon me forward though space and time,_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 = Welcome Back Heroic birthday boy**

**Future = 18****th**** November 2026**

**Piper's Bedroom**

It was almost 3:00ocloock and Piper was beginning to pace forward and backwards in her bedroom. Where was Chris she thought? What was taking him so long did something happen to him Nooo she couldn't think like that? She couldn't live if she found out that something happened to her baby boy.

Wyatt was NOW knocking on his mother's bedroom door. MOM, Wyatt said before opening the door to his mother's bedroom.

Hey sweetie, Piper said

Hey MOM, you okay MOM, Wyatt asked concerned.

Yeah I'm fine sweetie, Wyatt stared at his mother who just said I'm just worried about your brother, Piper said he said he would be here on time, Piper said worriedly.

Mom, Chris will be just fine, He's probably just running late, Wyatt reassured his mother still hoping to himself that his brother was safe.

You're right, Piper said to drop the topic, Come on, let go downstairs, Wyatt said

You'll go ahead sweetie, I'll be there in a second, Piper said to her eldest.

Okay, don't be long, Wyatt said

I won't be, Piper said smiling. Piper mind travelled back to her youngest son, where could he be Piper snapped out her thoughts because she didn't want her eldest to become suspicious.

Pipers headed into the living room to see a swirl of orbs materialize the room into Chris.

Mom, Chris whispered

My sweet baby boy, your home, thank god, you have no idea how worried I was, Piper said as she embraced her son as Chris smiled brightly and embraced his mother tightly.

Piper pulled back, giving her youngest a kiss on the cheek, Well done, baby you did a fabulous job, you saved us all, Piper said as she embraced Chris once more kissing Chris temples as whispering I'm so proud of you, Piper said

Piper took Chris suitcase and said, I'll take that, go relax baby, Piper said to Chris.

Chris smiled at his mother blowing a kiss at his mother making Piper laugh a happy smile. After Piper had put away Chris suitcase she went into the living room to tell them that Chris was back and that they should get ready to surprise him.

Wyatt had just entered the living room, as soon as Chris saw Wyatt; He jumped up and yelled WYATT startling Wyatt. He then pounced at Wyatt and pinned him to the ground.

Easy there little brother, Wyatt said laughing and then pinning Chris to the ground.

Happy Late Birthday Little Bro, Wyatt said

Then Chris turned over pinning Wyatt to the ground and then slapped him lightly and said Chris, Ahhh, Wyatt said chasing Chris into the living room.

When Chris stopped in his tracks looking surprised as everyone including Wyatt yelled surprise, Happy birthday, Everyone screamed..

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, WYATT YELLED MAKING EVERYONE LAUGH as Chris blew out his candles.

Chris then opened his presents and then they played party games and in the evening Wyatt and Chris went to watch a movie and Chris happy for once and that his family where beside him and Wyatt was good, THE WAY HE SHOULD BE!

_THE END_


End file.
